Sulley 1
Sulley is the first episode of the Sulley Cinematic Universe. It started off as a simple introduction of the main character, Sulley, and is part of Phase 1. It takes place a decade after Monsters Inc. and Monsters at Work. It features the origins of The Sulltastic Sullies. Stan Lee makes a cameo as always, this time as a weapons dealer who sells the Sullies weapons. Plot It is Christmas 2013. James P. Sullivan (better known as Sulley) and his best friend Mike Wazowski are decorating Monsters Inc. company headquarters for Christmas. As the two decorate they hear explosions in the Laugh Floor. They see their old foe Randall Boggs on a hoverboard holding 3 bazookas. He gloats about how he has perfected the technology to destroy Monstropolis, and rule whatever is left of the society. He then flies out of HQ and fires at Sulley as he flies away. Luckily, Sulley and Mike's good friend Bigweld rolls in, coming to give his yearly Christmas card. Bigweld's thicc ass deflects the bullet, and it disintegrates on the spot. Deciding Randall has gone too far, Sulley decides it's time to build a team as the three of them can't stop him alone. The trio heads for Mike and Sulley's penthouse in a room with a view. Mr. Bill and his little dog Spot are hard at work recruiting new comedians for the company when Sulley tells them that it's time for "Operation: Maximum Sull" to go into effect. Mr. Bill understands, and arms himself with a plastic kitchen knife. Sulley goes into a hidden door simply marked "Bonnie" and walks in. He tells the cowboy doll Woody and space ranger figure Buzz Lightyear that he needs help in forming a team. The two agree to help. Meanwhile in a field outside Monstropolis, ex-boss and ex-convict Mr. Waternoose is peacefully watering his plants. Randall approaches him and offers him a spot in his "Master Plan". Waternoose declines, saying he's a changed monster who wants to retire from corruption. Randall leaves abruptly after this rejection. When he walks away, Waternoose heads into his office and calls Sulley. He warns him Randall is lurking around looking for assistance. Sulley thanks Waternoose for the warning and further applauds him for his reformation. He then offers him a spot on his own team, which Waternoose graciously accepts. Mike then calls one of his robots Robot Jones to go and pick up Sulley's online friend Squidward. Robot Jones asks Squidward if he wants to join the Sulltastic Sullies, he agrees and Robot Jones gives him an enhancement so that he can breathe above water. Mike asks if there was anyone else, and Sulley remembers. He had someone he was wanting to meet in case Operation Maximum Sull was put into action. Sulley finds a door in the door system that leads to a lumber company in Oregon. Sulley goes up to what seems to be an average lumberman and asks if he and his team can talk to him privately. It is then revealed that the lumberman really is Dexter Morgan. Dexter and Sulley have known each other since 2003 and both decide to catch up. Mike then asks where the lavatory is, Dexter points to the nearest bathroom and Mike leaves for the rest of the scene because he really has to use the bathroom. Sulley then tells Dexter about his group and no questions asked joins. Sulley then notes that he hears something in the woods. It is revealed to be a bear, but not just any bear, it's Banjo and his pal, Kazooie! Banjo somehow overheard their conversation and would be happy to join (insert Kazooie sarcasm here)! Sulley allows him in the group and Mike comes back from using the bathroom. Dexter then points out that they probably need weapons to defeat Randall and points them to a weapons shop owned by Stan Lee. Meanwhile, after everyone in Monstropolis rejects Randall's offers, Randall decides to unleash his plan B, a dog he found and enhanced for combat a month ago, and that dog is Brian Griffin. Sulley and his team are on his way to fight Randall after buying weapons from Stan Lee, when Randall announces on a screen in the middle of Monstropolis that his latest project will be unleashed into the city. The buffed up and angry Brian starts destroying everything in his way, the Sullies go into battle to defeat him. When Brian is finally defeated, the city of Monstropolis is beyond repair and the Sullies have very serious injuries. Robot Jones decides what he must do. He borrows Mike’s prototype time machine and travels into the past to November 24, 2013 (basically a month ago), the day before Randall took Brian into captivity. Robot Jones takes a car and runs over Brian to stop what happened to Monstropolis and the Sullies. It then goes back to The Sulltastic Sullies going to confront Randall. Without Brian, Randall has nothing. The Sullies beat the shit out of Randall and everybody celebrates. In the post-credits scene, Mike completes his time machine and takes it for a whirl, revealing the time travel-related plot of the sequel. Notes *Something very important happened with Mike while he was in Dexter’s bathroom. This was finally revealed in Sulley 218. Category:Phase 1 Category:Sulley Cinematic Universe Installments Category:Earth-JPS95 Category:The One-Above-All Saga